SotW Custom Charms
Excellencies Inherent (Ability) Empowerment Cost: - Mins: (Ability) 5, Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: (Ability) Essence Flow, Infinite (Ability) Mastery Duration: Permanent A Solar dedicated to the perfection of his skills finds his prowess unmatched in Creation and beyond it. The first three Excellencies in this ability are now inherent abilities rather than Charms. This means that they may use these charms freely in any combo with or without Infinite Mastery. Additionally, it makes the Third Excellency (Essence Resurgent) compatible with the others, allowing rerolls even if dice were added. However, the Third Excellency cannot be used to increase a static value over the normal cap of (Ability + Attribute). The First and Second Excellency may be used interchangeably, each bonus success counting as two dice toward the cap. Infinite Mastery only reduces the mote cost for a given roll rather than a given use of an Excellency. Melee Steel Rending Technique Cost: 3m Mins: Melee 3, Essence 2 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Prerequisite Charms: Hungry Tiger Technique Duration: Instant The blows of the Solars rend through armor as well as flesh. An attack supplemented by this charm adds its owner's Strength to the minimum damage of the attack, for a total of (Strength + Essence). Crashing Lightning Strike Cost: 6m, 1wp Mins: Melee 5, Essence 3 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Steel Rending Technique Duration: Instant Not even the strongest armor can protect the Solar's foes from their attacks. This charm enhances a Melee-based attack. It allows the attack to ignore the target's soak from armor and Charms. The target can only soak with Stamina. Glorious Chainsaw Method Cost: - Mins: Melee 5, Essence 4 Type: Permanent Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Crashing Lightning Strike Duration: Permanent A Solar's weapon is like a thing unto a chainsaw. This Charm permanently enhances Crashing Lightning Strike by adding a number of dice equal to the target's appropriate armor soak to the dice roll. It also gains the Holy keyword. Perfect Ray of Light Cost: 5m Mins: Melee 6, Essence 6 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Melee Essence Flow, Golden Destruction Cut Duration: Instant A Solar's weapon strikes true regardless of what obstacles lie before it. An attack supplemented by this charm is guaranteed to hit and bypasses any non-perfect defense. If it would have missed, calculate raw damage as though it had zero attack successes. Demure Sunset Method Cost: 2m Mins: Melee 7, Essence 7 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Perfect Ray of Light Duration: Instant A Solar decimates lesser opponents who would threaten him, and by doing so grants mercy that they may be reborn in a less suicidal life. This charm enhances a Melee-based attack. A successful hit instantly slays any being with permanent Essence less than 5. They are instantly reduced to ash as holy fire claims their body, and their soul immediately departs to Lethe with no chance of rising as a hungry ghost. Infinite Sunburst Technique Cost: 5m Mins: Melee 6, Essence 6 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Invincible Fury of the Dawn Duration: Instant A Solar's weapon strikes down all that would not bow to the Sun. This charm enhances a Melee-based attack. He makes a single attack roll, and that attack is applied to everyone in a ten-yard radius. This is not an extra-action charm; his weapon multiplies and strikes each every applicable target. Sweeping Sunrise Attack Cost: 6m Mins: Melee 6, Essence 6 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Peony Blossom Attack Duration: Instant The blows of the Solar echo across those who would oppose her. An attack supplemented by this charm that successfully hits its target automatically kills every extra within ten yards. Heavenly Guardian Mastery Cost: 4m, 1wp Mins: Melee 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Heavenly Guardian Defense Duration: Scene None may even touch the greatest of the Sun's Chosen. While this Charm is active, the Solar may perfectly parry any attack he perceives for the rest of the scene. Each parry costs 3 motes but does not count as a Charm usage. Twenty-Five Points of Protection Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: Melee 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Fivefold Bulwark Stance Duration: Scene Nothing breaks the defense of a well-trained Solar. While this Charm is active, the Solar takes no penalties to his Parry DV for any reason. Inevitable Victory of the Sun Cost: 6m Mins: Melee 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Demure Sunset Method Duration: Scene The strikes of the Solar are the finite countdown of his foes. For every level of damage the Solar does with a weapon, he gets a +1 damage bonus to any opponent for the remainder of the scene. Martial Arts Fury of the Breaking Heart Cost: 8m, 1wp Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5, Compassion 5 Type: Extra Action Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Loving Oration Duration: Instant Compassion is a fiery thing, and it defends those empowered by it with a terrible rage. The martial artist makes up to (Compassion) attacks at the martial artist's (Martial Arts + Dexterity + Compassion). By spending an additional willpower, she may add (Compassion) to pre-soak damage as well. The Victorious Concession Cost: (15m, 1wp) Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5, Compassion 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Loving Oration Duration: Permanent The martial artist understands the true power of Compassion, the ability to concede defeat, and through it become victorious. Once per scene, if an effect would reduce the martial artist to unconscious or dying, she may instead spend 15 motes and a willpower. The blow strikes home, and the martial artist's body dies, but her Essence remains strong. She erupts in a fiery explosion, dealing (Compassion) unsoakable lethal levels of damage to any being within 50 yards that holds malice toward her, and the flames' caress converts (Compassion) lethal levels of any friendly targets within range into bashing. The martial artist's original body is reduced to ash, but a new, refreshed one springs from the ashes, healed of any bashing damage and (Compassion) lethal levels. If the martial artist does not have the available Essence, Willpower, or has already been reborn once this scene, her Compassion cannot preserve her life. She erupts in a harmless immolation and departs for Lethe. Hundred Shadows Step Cost: 8m Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple (Join Battle) Keywords: Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Shadow-Stepping Motion Duration: Scene The martial artist has mastered shadow travel and can weave through shadows as he pleases. For the remainder of the scene, he may use Shadow-Stepping Motion at will, without any cost, without it counting as a charm use. However, he may not use it to travel more than his normal movement speed. This unusual technique makes it uniquely difficult to predict the martial artist's movements, canceling any perfect attempts to detect him reestablishing surprise. War Blinding Majesty Technique Cost: 5m Mins: War 6, Essence 6 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Crowd-Dispersing Rebuke Duration: Scene The Solar's mere presence causes all who oppose him to know their own doom. Any opposing mass combat unit doubles the difficulty for all checks for rout for the scene. Performance Sublime Solar Exhibition Cost: - Mins: Performance 5, Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Any Performance Excellency Duration: Indefinite The Solar draws strength from the display of their glory to others. The more people she entertains with a performance, the more Essence she may wield. This Charm allows the Solar to recover motes by performing to a group of extras. Each hour spent doing so allows the Solar to recover motes equal to the unit's Magnitude. In addition, this charm increases the character's Peripheral Essence pool by 10 motes. This Essence cannot be committed to an artifact. The character can only recover this Essence through the technique above and Essence-recovery Charms. The player may purchase this charm a total number of times equal to the Exalt's Essence. Perpetual Demon Dance Mastery Cost: - Mins: Performance 7, Essence 7 Type: Permanent Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Husband-Seducing Demon Dance Duration: Permanent The Solar has mastered the art of calling others to aid their cause. They may have the benefits of Husband-Seducing Demon Dance at will, at no Essence cost. Presence Sun's Vengeful Draw Cost: 5m, 1wp Mins: Presence 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Terrifying Apparition of Glory Duration: Scene The weapons Chosen of the Sun spurn creatures of darkness. For the scene, all attacks made by the Solar gain the Holy keyword. Undeniable Truth of the Golden Tongue Cost: - Mins: Presence 7, Essence 7 Type: Permanent Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Hypnotic Tongue Technique Duration: Permanent The Solar's will may not be denied. This Charm permanently enhances Hypnotic Tongue Technique by reducing the mote cost to 5 motes, no willpower. It also renders the targets Dodge MDV inapplicable. Glorious Visage of the Sun Cost: 10m Mins: Presence 6, Essence 6 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Terrifying Apparition of Glory Duration: Scene The Chosen of the Sun burn with a holy light. While this Charm is active, any hostile non-magical creature who touches the Solar is instantly slain in a flash of white fire. Resistance Sun Rises Above the Earth Cost: 5m Mins: Resistance 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Adamant Skin Technique Duration: Scene Gaia supports the champions of the Sun and would not let wayward pieces of herself harm them. This charm renders the Solar immune to any non-magical sources of damage for the scene. Lore Wyld-Transmuting Expertise Cost: - Mins: Lore 5, Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Wyld Cauldron Technology Duration: Permanent The Lawgiver has further developed her Wyld shaping skills. This charm further enhances Wyld-Shaping Technique. :People: Creatures created by the Lawgiver may become normal beings of Creation complete with souls and fate. Usage of this Charm now indicates to the Pattern Spiders in the Loom of Fate of these new creatures' existences, and the spiders will form threads and the creatures will gather souls from ambient Essence over the course of the next year. At the end of the next Calibration, the creatures created by this Charm are fully integrated into Gaia. The Neverborn are aware of the change and typically reshape the Underworld to accommodate the change during Calibration as well, though they are under no compulsion to do so. It is generally to the Neverborns' advantage as otherwise the creature would automatically reenter Lethe as though the Underworld did not exist. Such created beings hold back the Wyld as normal. Using this ability during Calibration is not recommended. :Magical Things: Successes on this roll may be spent directly on the Craft check to make an artifact, as usual. There is no limit on how fast artifacts may be crafted with this method. If all successes are spent toward an artifact, supplementing this with Craftsman Needs No Tools multiplies the amount of work accomplished, allowing for an additional normal Craft roll as though an interval had passed. Solars still may not create artifacts for which they do not meet the minimums. :Jade Obelisk: A region can be stabilized permanently by crafting a white jade obelisk to sustain Creation's order in the area. This requires 30 successes, as a crafting of an Artifact of rating 2, requiring no exotic components. Successive uses of this charm may complete the process more slowly. Obelisks protect a radius of one mile in the Bordermarches, half a mile in the Middlemarches, and 100 yards in the Deep Wyld. Pure Chaos can destroy an obelisk. Obelisks are recommended near newly-shaped demesnes and manses. Athletics Infinite Defense Method Cost: 2m Mins: Athletics 6, Essence 6 Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Thunderbolt Attack Prana Duration: Instant Anything in Creation can serve as a defense to a Solar. This Charm perfectly defends against a perceived attack by using some piece of the scenery or an item on the Solar's person to intercept the attack, such as the hem of the Solar's clothing. Upon purchasing this charm, most Solars pick a piece of their equipment or readily available substance to serve for intercepting opponent's attacks, but the type of object can be as esoteric as the Solar desires. This is a feature of the charm, not the object, and a new object of the same type will serve just as well. The object takes no damage from the defense under any circumstances. Additional types of objects for use with this charm can be purchased at 1 XP or one bonus point apiece. Dodge Hundred Shadow Mastery Cost: 4m, 1wp Mins: Dodge 6, Essence 6 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Refinement of Flowing Shadows Duration: Scene Light permeates everything; it is everywhere and nowhere all at once. While this Charm is active, the Solar may perfectly dodge any attack he perceives for the rest of the scene. Each dodge costs 3 motes but does not count as a Charm usage. Drift Like Sunlight Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: Dodge 7, Essence 7 Type: Simple (Join-Battle Combo) Keywords: - Prerequisite Charms: Flow Like Blood Duration: Scene Solars travel at impossible speed, and nothing can impede their movement. While this Charm is active, the Solar takes no penalties to his Dodge DV for any reason. Sail Shining Solar Voyage Cost: - Mins: Sail 5, Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Any Sail Excellency Duration: Indefinite The Solar draws strength from the discovery and search of new places and experiences. The more lands he discovers on his travels and voyages, the more Essence he may wield. This Charm allows the Solar to recover motes by traveling to a location he has not visited in at least ten years, or has never visited. Each hour spent doing so allows the Solar to recover motes equal to his Sail rating. In addition, this charm increases the character's Peripheral Essence pool by 10 motes. This Essence cannot be committed to an artifact. The character can only recover this Essence through the technique above and Essence-recovery Charms. The player may purchase this charm a total number of times equal to the Exalt's Essence. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:SotW Rules